1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a coaxial electrical connector for being connected to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impedance match issue is one of the most important things for signal transmission of electrical connectors. Different kinds of ways are adopted by designers to adjust the impedance of contacts to a proper value. In order to adjust the impedance of contacts to a proper value, designers usually adopt the way of changing the dielectric constant around the contacts. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,408, a coaxial electrical connector includes an outer conductor having a tubular section, a central conductor having a contact section that extends in an axial direction within the tubular section, a dielectric block molded so as to hold together the outer and central conductors as a unit, and a radial section extending outwardly from a bottom of the contact section. There has a part of the dielectric block attached around a bottom surface of the radial section, which may influence the impedance of contacts due to having the dielectric material disposed around the radial section. Due to high speed data rate was arisen, the above design of the coaxial electrical connector could not meet the electrical performance requirement because of the impedance of the contact (i.e. around the contact section). Thus, it is supposed to adjust the impedance of the contact by changing the dielectric constant around the contact.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a coaxial electrical connector to resolve the above-mentioned problem.